Lightning Bugs
by OffWithTheWind
Summary: He was always such a diligent worker, to see him out and about at this hour without a reason or rhyme would naturally perk some curiosity. AU Implied LichtensteinxAustria One-shot for now.


Authors Comments: Hey everybody! This is a brand new page(sorry those of you who may have subscribed to Kadoo96, she gave up the fanfiction to me) and I'm glad to finally be on fanfiction! I already have a lot of stories that I'm planning and outlining, but this one just seemed to write itself because I noticed that no one writes for this pairing even though it is a pretty legitamate pairing. So, while contemplating this it just kind of wrote itself you know? And it turned out pretty ok.

But, I wonder, should I make this a chapter story or keep it as a sweet little one-shot?

Well, read and review! Tell me what you think and enjoy the story! I do **NOT **own Hetalia - Axis Powers oe any of it's characters.

* * *

*~Lightning Bugs~*

I stood out on the front porch watching fireflies dance on the grasses of the front yard. I was supposed to be inside and doing my reading for the night, but the lightning bugs really just drew me out here. I would get scolded later for being outside, but for now I wanted to embrace the dusk-play in the chilling air and watch my darling specs in the setting sun.

My big brother Vash said being outside at night was a bad idea, he said people like Gilbert next door would come out and try to get me to leave with them. As much as I would not put that past Mr. Beilschmidt, I also was smart enough not to talk to him at night alone on my stoop. I saw no problem in basking in the receding line of light as sparks flashed before me and disappeared in a flash of an eye.

I stayed out until it got dark, and even then I didn't go in. I didn't want to yet, the night was young and I wasn't tired. It was hot in the house and it was so much cooler out here-it was a wonderful escape from the normal summer humidity and I just couldn't break myself from this trivial pursuit of relaxing in the slight breeze with my firefly friends lighting the road-and from what I saw, lighting it for a man.

It wasn't uncommon for people to walk around at night around here-I see Mr. Beilschmidt out all the time. Multiple times a week and with a different woman every other time he goes out for a walk, but the sight I saw was strange. It was a friend of ours-Vash and mine that is. His name was Roderich Edelstein, he's a college student at the university in the next town going for a degree in the musical arts. He's twenty years old, only three years older than myself, and he is a very nice man. That's why it concerned me to see him out at this hour. As nice as he was Roderich didn't have time for such petty things as going for a walk, he was always working. Whether it be school work or a new composition or practicing on the piano or getting ready for work he was always busy. To see him out and walking by was strange.

"Hello Roderich, nice night isn't it?" I found myself calling out before even realizing it. I would have blushed in embarrassment, I could feel it in my veins, the blood rushing-but when he spoke back it calmed me-his accent is what did it I told myself. I secretly knew it was probably just the fact that it was him. I had had a crush on Roderich for as long as I'd known him-but I couldn't tell anyone or my brother would be furious.

"It is, but isn't your brother going to be mad if you're not in at this late hour? He's always dotting over you." That brunette man said with a smile gracing his thin lips. True, especially if I was talking to him Vash would be mad, but I shrugged and smiled.

I toyed with my hair and giggled some-like the school girl I was, I was never very good at hiding a crush. "Ah, I'm old enough to decide when it's time to go in-I don't need my older brother to fuss over me." Also true, my brother didn't need to fuss, but he did and I was glad he did. But now wasn't the time to think of that when a handsome older boy was talking with me. No, now was not the time at all to think of what Vash would say, or think, or what he'd do if he found me out here.

"I suppose you're right, you're in your last year of high school now." He concluded with a thoughtful look as he fiddled with his glasses in thought. I thought he was so attractive when he did that, but I didn't want to think like that when I was having such a pleasant conversation-not that my wants overrode my raging hormones centered toward the Edelstein man. "How have your classes been going Lilli?"

"Oh, very well, I'm enjoying my intensive writing classes. I want to be a writer so bad it drives me nuts and I'm almost there." I said softly, thinking of my dream and diverging my thoughts from the striking man for a few seconds before the dream came tumbling back into the crevices of my mind and reality hit. "So, why are you out this late Roderich? You're usually studying and working so hard."

It was the first time I had seen him blush. "Oh, well, I had been looking for some inspiration and... Well, I saw you out watching the fireflies and I just sort of walked over here without thinking. I don't exactly know why..." Oh, that made my heart nearly stop-and when it started back up it was going a million beats per second and I felt like it'd beat right out of my chest.

"I see, you're welcome to come out and talk anytime you'd like Roderich. I'm always all ears." I smiled and saw him check his watch averting his eyes from mine. He was embarrassed and as horrible as it was it drove me crazy that I was making him go red. Me, plain little Lilli down the street with a board flat chest and a nose too small for her face, made him, beautiful and charming Roderich, flush scarlet. I felt so achieved for such a little thing.

"I'll be sure to take that to thought, but like you said it's late and I think I know what I'm going to be doing for my composition. Thank you very much for your company Lilli." He nodded and gave me a wave walking calmly back to his home three houses down on the other side of the street. I heard a voice from inside and I knew it was Vash wondering where I was, but I lingered on the porch for a moment longer waiting for my friend to disappear into his home and for the lights to turn on. As I quietly snuck back in, I heard music-frantic like a heart beat with a flowing and beautiful undertone float from his home. I grinned knowing that it was me he was thinking of as he played his heart out for all to hear. It was a racing heart laced with a loving adoration-it was sweet but complex and I felt proud that I made his heart feel the same as he did mine.

I went in and finished my book, and the next night I would stand out front at the late hours of the night and watch the fireflies in hopes that Roderich would return for more inspiration. Thank god for those glimmering dancing bugs or Roderich may have never spared me a second glance. Thank you lightning bugs.


End file.
